Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a night light and more specifically to an attachment for walking assistance devices such as a walking cane, crutches, walkers and the like. The night light is secured to the walking assistance device by the use of clamp devices or other attachment means and is provided with a battery operated light positioned to illuminate the surfaces and terrain being traversed by the person using the walking assistance device with the night light attached thereto. The night light includes a long throw toggle switch located in association with a handgrip, handle or the like on the walking assistance device to enable easy access to the toggle switch by the person using the walking assistance device.